1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conductive contact, particularly to an elastic sheet structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic products often are equipped with elastic sheet structures. The elastic sheet structure is for providing electrical conductivity for conductive components of electronic products. For example, an elastic sheet structure is provided between electronic components and a circuit board so as to electrically connect the electrical components to the circuit board. The elastic sheet structure is also for providing ground connection between two circuit boards or between a circuit board and electronic components arranged thereon so as to eliminate the potential difference therebetween. In addition, for some electronic products incorporating a metallic housing for shielding the electronic components arranged on a circuit board from electromagnetic interference, the elastic sheet structures are equipped to provide ground connection between the metallic housing and the circuit. In this way, the potential difference at different grounding points between the housing and the electronic components on the circuit is also eliminated. Therefore, the elastic sheet structure not only provides ground connections for electronic products but also serves as a protection shield of the electronic components from electromagnetic interference.
Generally, elastic sheet structures are C-shaped metal sheets. The bottom of the C-shaped metal sheet is fixed on a circuit board, and a component to be electrically connected is mounted on the top of the C-shaped metal sheet. However, such elastic sheet structures are not durable for the reason that the elastic sheet structure may be permanently deformed by the component and lose elasticity thus degrading or ruining electrical continuity thereof. Further, the conventional elastic sheet contains only one elastic section, which provides only one contact point for electrical continuity, therefore a single failure of the lone elastic section may disable an electronic component using the elastic sheet.
Therefore, an improved elastic sheet structure is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.